Senior Party
by Rin0rourke
Summary: It was a warm night, the crescent moon rising to the heavens. A perfect night for a party, and for long awaited revelations. The last chance to express long hidden emotions.


Danny made a small satisfied noise as he shoved his lower half into his blessedly dry pants, ignoring the zipper and the dark hovering shape in the water that he had once called his boxers. Snatching up his discarded shirt he casually used it to dry his soaked hair, hating how inky and flat it looked when wet. He planned on returning to the party looking ruffled and wet, but accomplished; not like he just got tossed in the pool.

His partner, however, shared only a fraction of his joyful mood, causing quite a few large splashes as he struggled to put his pants on…in the water. Danny felt like laughing, if he wasn't afraid the guy would drown. He contemplated telling him to climb up, wring them out, then put them on, but Dash was, much to his amusement, slightly embarrassed about being absolutely nude in front of other men, and since the jeans were drenched anyway, Danny kept his mouth shut.

"Did you have to be so rough?" Danny heard Dash practically gurgle as he struggled to keep from falling into the water again, though he was in the shallow end and leaning up against the steps. He had bruises forming within the red marks on several parts of his body; most noticeable were the two suspiciously the shape of handprints on either side of his hips.

"Think of it as payback for everything you've done to me." Danny said with a playful menace. He was actually a lot gentler that he could have been with his new lover. And it wasn't as though he didn't have his own "battle scars".

As if on cue the small but deep bite mark on his left shoulder let loose a warm trickle of blood that ran like a line of spilled ink over his collarbone where it gathered in the fine, nearly invisible white hairs on his chest. A product of going through puberty half ghost, the other half starts to show itself, no matter which form he took.

But it wasn't so much a bad thing, after all the scratch marks that marred his back like the hot licks from a leather whip were already healing. He wondered what Dash would do when he discovered a layer of skin under his fingernails.

Dash stood up, heavy jeans pulled up, zipped, and buttoned, licks of redden flesh still showing from the tip of the waistband. He licked his lips when he noticed the small line of blood, looking in the moonlight as though the smaller, thinner teen had been slashed with a blade from shoulder to tit. "Sorry bout that." Dash whispered, not knowing if it was for what he did at school, or the bite mark he left on the shoulder.

A possessive little part of his brain rolled in glee at the obvious mark of ownership he had left, the rest of him quickly wished cancer upon that particular section. He shouldn't have left any evidence of their tryst, shouldn't have even participated in this affair.

Danny just shrugged the apology off, rolling his shoulders. Dash winced at the thought of the claw marks he'd left and how much it must hurt to be stretching them, but Danny showed no sign of pain. There was a soft succession of pops from Danny's shoulders and neck, and then Danny turned to him and smiled. A feral flash of strong white teeth, illustrating the point that he could have made a much worse mark on Dash, if he had wanted to.

Dash felt a chill run down his spine and curl at his toes. Amazing what passion could make you forget, but he remembered now. Remembered that this was no ordinary teen standing in front of him, and he shivered in fear as the darkness of night seamed to finally make its presence known.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh, though the night was warm and the wind a lazy swirl that caressed his sun kissed flesh. There was no reason for this sudden chill; none that is, save for the boy standing before him. Smiling in a sinister parody of the Cheshire cat, each intake of warm air being released like a winter draft through an open window.

Dash moved, trying to ignore the ache from the indentations the pool steps had left in his back when he was pinned to them. Pinned in a rush of passion by a teen half his size and a third his weight, but twice his strength.

Dash cursed himself again, he should have tossed Fenton out when he showed up on his doorstep, should have refused to speak top him when the twerp arrived, uninvited, unannounced, unwanted, in the middle of his graduation party. But he hadn't. There had been something in his eyes, in the firm set of his jaw and the determined grip he had on Dash's arm, strong, but at that time easily shaken off, if he had tried.

But he hadn't, he had led Danny Fenton into his backyard, where there were no lights, no windows, and no way the students inside could hear them over the music. At the time he had thought it a good place to beat the kid up if he needed to; he hadn't known it would serve Danny's purposes better.

He reached the door that led back into the kitchen, determined to ignore his 'guest' and what they had done, but before he could the doorknob turned and the door opened, a startled Kwan nearly running right into Dash.

"Hey pal, I was wondering what was taking you so long, you've been out here almost an hour." The thumping sound of a rather dirty hip-hop song could be heard from the living room and Dash winced visibly at the sexual lyrics.

Kwan's eyes widened, his gaze caught by something over Dash's shoulder. His mouth opened slightly as if to speak, but nothing escaped him.

Dash turned, already knowing what had caught his friend's attention but praying he was wrong all the same, surely the teen wasn't still hanging around. What he saw made him groan inwardly, though hardly from dissatisfaction.

Danny stood, bare-chested, hair ruffled, the blood from his shoulder streaking down his chest. The water that still remained on his skin caught the light from the quarter moon and silhouetted him against the dark night. The moonlit water rippled, sending silvery reflections dancing across his pale features, casting menacing shadows one moment, and chasing them away the next. He looked half wild, an untamed image of his Celtic heritage.

Danny smiled embarrassedly at Kwan, but the hard edges of his mouth made it look like a bearing of fangs. Dash knew he was trying to put on his 'I'm just a weak little looser' act, and if he hadn't just been pinned and ravished he might have believed that Fenton was just that, a scrawny wimp without and aggressive bone in his body. Kwan it seamed was having trouble believing this too, though he didn't have the same reasons as Dash, he just seamed to sense the dangerous strength that lay coiled just a bit too tight inside their smaller companion.

"We fell in the pool." Dash shakily tried to explain as Danny zipped his pants up, covering the dark hair that Dash knew grew lighter and lighter as it pointed down, like a black arrow dipped in moonlight. He shivered again, wishing they were inside and out of range of the gently lapping water that reminded him of what he only wished to forget. His moment of weakness, his shame.

Danny wasn't ashamed of it, in fact he seamed amused that Dash was. He used his dampened shirt to wipe at the drying trail of blood, fully revealing the bite mark he now sported like some new, unique tattoo that no one else had. He stared admiringly at it, ignoring the gaping Asian male who was looking from the bite mark to Dash to Danny's pleased expression and back to the bite mark. He completed this circle three times before snapping back to reality, straightening his spine, and closing his mouth with a loud click of his teeth.

Danny smirked, balancing his shoes with two fingers over his right shoulder, and strolled slowly to the door, as though there were nothing remotely suspicious about being caught half naked in the dark with the school's star quarterback.

Kwan stared unblinkingly at the teen that stood about two inches shorter than him, three feet thinner than him, and a hundred pounds lighter than him like he was the biggest, strongest human on the planet; and would pulverize him in a minute.

Dash gave up making up excuses and trying to explain, no one was listening.

"Are you ganna let me through or what?" Danny asked with an uncharacteristic smirk than made Dash want to punch him, but he knew he'd never get the chance. Why couldn't Fenton have just left when Kwan showed up? Ghosted out of the back yard like the specter he was and spared Dash the humiliation of walking through a party full of popular teens like he had won some big game?

In a way he had. Dash had figured that out the moment the door shut behind them when they had entered the backyard and He suddenly stood facing Danny Phantom.

He could barely speak when Danny had asked if he "understood". No, he hadn't understood. Why was he showing him this dark secret? Truly he had feared for his life those few seconds before Danny had pounced, and they both fell back into the pool. Then he understood all too clearly. Fenton had been playing a game with him these past few years. And that night, he planned on winning it.

Kwan stumbled back into the hallway, allowing room for the hilariously smaller teen. Dash would have laughed if he wasn't so anxious. What was Danny planning on doing inside? Slowly, cautiously he followed.

And that's the image everyone saw when the dirty, sexual song ended and Danny Fenton walked into the big living room with his shirt in one hand, propped on his hip, and his shoes over his shoulder in the other. His pants unbuttoned revealing a line of dark black hair traveling from his navel to his waistband, his hair ruffled and damp, and an equally disheveled Dash Baxter trailing after him like some stray caught out in the rain trailing after the first passerby to show him kindness.

It didn't help much when Danny started for the front door, not even glancing at the crowd who, even though a new song had started, weren't dancing. Dash was doing enough nervous glancing for the two of them, hell maybe even enough for Kwan, who was still standing in the hallway looking flabbergasted.

Danny had just placed his hand on the door when Dash finally realized his nervous, twitchy attitude wasn't helping him and straightened. Clearing his throat so his voice wouldn't crack he took one more glance at the crowd before saying, "And I don't want to see you back here again, got in Fenton?" Like he had just taught the little looser some serious lesson.

Kwan made a choking kind of cough that caught a few peoples attention so they didn't see the tension that traveled up Danny's spine then dissipated as Danny tried to swallow the laugh that bubbled up in him.

Slowly, threateningly he turned to face the blonde who was currently trying to look threatening to the crowd and pleading to Danny, only succeeding in looking like an idiot to both.

The crowd stepped back a bit; unsure of what was going on, leaving Dash to stare straight into a deadly green gaze. Did no one notice Danny now had emerald green eyes? Did anyone notice he had blue eyes to begin with?

Danny slowly moved away from the door, stepping closer and closer to him until he was nose to chin with Dash, head turned up slightly to maintain eye contact. Dash tenses, ready to fight, though he new he knew he wouldn't win.

Shoes hit the ground; a pale hand shot out to grab the larger, taller, seemingly superior teen. In an instant Danny grabbed Dash and yanked him down, pulling their faces close as he pressed their lips together. It was a harsh, bruising kiss, like a punch in the mouth, but it got the point across pretty well.

You didn't just walk up and kiss the most popular boy in school, at a high school party, in front of half the football team and several other sports players, without some serious reason right, because otherwise it's a signature on your death certificate.

Danny licked Dash's bottom lip before pulling back to speak into his ear, but it was loud enough for everyone in the front line surrounding them to hear.

"Keep acting like that, and you won't." Danny's breath should have been hot against Dash's skin but it was like ice was pressed to his cheek, a warning, evidence of the ever present power that resided inside the waif-like teen.

Then Danny pulled away, slipping through Dash's hands as he tried to hold the boy like a wisp of smoke. He stepped into his shoes as he walked back to the door as though he had placed them on the ground for that specific reason, a quick departure. He glanced over his shoulder at the stunned crowd.

"You know, I never though a popular party would be this….dull." He smirked in Dash's direction, then disappeared out the front door into the night, a shadow in the darkness.

-

Perhaps one of my worst oneshots, but it wouldn't leave me be. In truth I wanted to write a scene with Danny and Dash in a swimming pool, after I had to delete a freshly written scene in Photo Opportunities where Danny pushed Dash into the pool. But it didn't go well and Danny turned out resembling my evil alternate universe Daniel from my fan fiction Prisoner to my Madness (coming in June 2007 yay for commercialization!)

Not to mention that the pool played a VERY small part in this at all; and what happened to the sexual content?!

Ah well. Hope you have enjoyed this tripe that my pathetic excuse for a writer's mind vomited out in a time of both writer's block and PMS.

Your faithful authoress,

-Rin


End file.
